Pequeña Familia
by GriisleChan
Summary: Un pequeño momento dentro de esta pequeña familia. Para la semana Asakiku, día 5: Familiar.


Si, lo sé, tuve que haber subido esto el viernes :( pero no pude, estaba de viaje...

En fin, esto es algo super cortito que hice para este día que correspondió a familiar ¡Espero les guste!

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio.

 **Aclaraciones:** AU. Mamá-Kiku, Papá-Arthur y su pequeño Petter.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

El pequeño y acogedor hogar de la familiar Kirkland estaba un poco revuelto esa mañana, yendo ambos padres de acá para allá, terminando con los preparativos para su viaje hacia la costa, donde iban a llevar a su pequeño Petter de ya cuatro añitos de edad por primera vez al mar.

Si, realmente estaban muy emocionados. Pero, más que nadie, lo estaba el pequeñito…

Petter Kirkland, quien guardaba algunos de sus juguetes en su mochila de _pikachu_ , no podía dejar de imaginarse lo increíble que iba a ser su viaje ¡Estaba tan entusiasmado! Las ansias lo consumían.

En eso, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no cabían más cosas en su mochila, encontró por mera casualidad aquella camisa que su tío Yao le había regalado en la navidad pasada, esa que traía un grande y elegante dragón. La tomó, muy feliz puesto que hacía mucho no la veía y por lo tanto no la usaba ¡Tenía que ponérsela!

Miró a ambos lados, buscando a alguno de sus padres, y al darse cuenta que ambos seguían muy ocupados decidió entonces no molestarlos y cambiarse él solito…No podía ser tan difícil ¿Verdad?

Armado de valor corrió a su cama y dejó la camisita sobre ella, preparándose para quitarse la que tenía puesta. Inhaló, recordando la manera en que su madre siempre le quitaba la ropa, y tomó los orillos de la prenda jalándola fuertemente hacia arriba.

Su pancita quedó descubierta, pero eso no le sirvió para lograr su objetivo, debía pensar en algo más ¿O tirar más fuerte? Lo pensó un momento y volvió a intentar, con más fuerza.

Se cubrió la cara con la tela, creyendo con eso que le faltaba muy poco para quitársela, y siguió intentando ¡No podía fallar! Su padre le había dicho que ya era un niño grande ¿Cómo un niño grande no podría lograr algo como eso? ¡Debía hacerlo!

Apretó los dientes y su rostro se tornó rojo, pero no se detuvo… Sabía que estaba muy cerca de lograrlo.

Tanto forcejeó que, en un descuido, terminó cayendo al suelo con la camisa cubriendo su rostro, atorada. Pataleó, no veía nada, intentando poder levantarse… Hasta que se desesperó por completo y comenzó a llorar.

Kiku fue quien se llegó rápidamente a la habitación, cuando escuchó el llanto de su niño, y lo levantó del suelo quitándole la prenda. Pudo notar su rostro lloroso y su puchero de molestia, suspiró y lo tomó en brazos, para calmarle.

-Yo sólo quería cambiarme solito…- susurró, sobre el pecho de su madre.

-Está bien, no pasó nada.- dio un par de palmaditas en su espalda, consolándolo.

En eso Arthur llegó a la habitación y observó la escena, aliviándose de que no haya sido nada grave.

El pequeño fue dejado en el suelo y salió en busca de la camisita que tanto quería usar. Kiku lo comprendió y le siguió, dispuesto a ayudarle.

-Enséñame, por favor.- pidió, con las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza.

-Con gusto, pequeño.- accedió, totalmente conmovido por la acción de su hijo.

Y paso a paso el objetivo del pequeño Petter se cumplió: usar aquella camisita que tanto quería.

-Gracias, mami.- y, venciéndose por un impulso al estar tan contento, besó la mejilla del peli negro.

Arthur, que no se perdió de nada, sonrió sintiendo una agradable sensación en su pecho. Nunca pensó, ni en sus raros sueños, que iba a tener una familia tan única y perfecta, no podía evitar sentirse tan afortunado cada que pensaba en ello.

-¡Papá! ¿Ya nos vamos?- un muy ansioso Petter, ya con su mochila en la espalda, preguntó dando saltitos ¡No podía esperar más!

-Si ¡Que inicie el viaje!-

Y así, ya con todo listo, emprendiendo marcha a aquel viaje inolvidable…

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

A pesar de lo corto y lo tarde... ¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!

Este fue mi último fanfic para la semana Asakiku, pues en los otros días subiré otras cositas~ Fui muy feliz haciendo esta dinámica, recordando todo el amor que le tengo a esta pareja, y agradezco muchísimo a quien la incentivó :3

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
